Semiconductor power modules control electrical power to circuits and devices, such as motors, actuators, controllers or the like. When high reliability is required for use in extreme or harsh environments, such as in high performance vehicles, aircrafts, space shuttles and satellites, it is important to provide semiconductor packages that are mechanically robust and thermally efficient. For example, in some space and satellite applications, semiconductor packages with power semiconductor devices require packaging of high thermal conductivity in order to maintain useful operation of the devices. However, most packaging materials with good thermal characteristics do not offer matching substrate to package coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE).
In a conventional semiconductor package, a substrate is attached to a package using hardware and hard soldering paste, which make the semiconductor package rigid and prone to damages caused by, for example, mechanical shocks. The contact points between the package and the substrate consume the limited usable area of the substrate. Moreover, due to a mismatch of coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) between the substrate and the packaging material, the substrate and the package experience volume expansion and contraction at different rates, thereby introducing thermal stress that can damage the power semiconductor devices and circuitry on the substrate.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a robust high performance semiconductor package that is thermally efficient and shock resistant.